1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dietary supplement compositions with enhanced delivery matrix, and to methods of making the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to dietary supplement compositions in which active ingredients are incorporated in liposomal vesicles having a barrier coating of a polyether, such as polyethylene glycol, and which have prolonged circulatory time in bloodstream of humans and animals when ingested, and to methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For decades, the absorption of dietary supplements including vitamins has remained controversial and a matter of considerable investigation. It is generally known that when vitamins and mineral pills, or supplements in liquid or powder forms are ingested, only a fraction of the stated dose on the label of these products is actually absorbed. This purport to be mega-doses of certain vitamins may only be conveying conventional doses, since so much of the product is lost when phagocytes begin attacking the digestive system. The phagocytes cells may perceive supplements to be foreign invaders. In other words, a stated dose of a dietary supplement may have very little bioavailability.
Accordingly, there is a need to make dietary supplements, which will have increased bioavailability.
There are some methods of making dietary supplements. Examples of such methods are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,337,931, 8,282,977, 8,026,327, and 7,030,203, and US Patent Application Publication No. 20120149761, which are briefly discussed further below.
Bromley, U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,931, issued in 2012 and entitled “Compositions containing non-polar compounds”, discloses compositions and methods for preparing foods and beverages having additives including nutraceuticals, pharmaceuticals, and supplements, such as essential fatty acids. The method for making the liquid nanoemulsion concentrates includes a water phase and oil phase. In water phase, water phase ingredients are mixed and heated to a low heat temperature, e.g., 60° C. In oil phase, the oil phase ingredients are mixed and heated at a low heat temperature, e.g., 60° C. Subsequently, in an emulsification step, the oil and the water phases are combined by mixing and homogenizing, e.g., using high shear, at low speed between 850 or about 850 rpm and 1200 rpm.
Bromley, U.S. Pat. No. 8,282,977, issued in 2012 and entitled “Compositions containing non-polar compounds”, discloses similar compositions and methods as Bromley, U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,931.
Mosbey, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,026,327, issued in 2011 and entitled “Water-in-oil emulsions with ethylene oxide groups, compositions, and methods”, discloses a method of preparing drug delivery compositions including water-in-oil emulsions. In oil phase, oil phase ingredients are combined and heated at 100° C. for 2 hours. In a separate vessel, water phase ingredients are combined and heated at 100° C. for 15 minutes. The heated water phase is added to the heated oil phase over about 5 minutes. During the addition the contents were mixed with a high-speed homogenizer on three-quarters speed followed by continuous mixing for another 2 minutes at full speed.
Mosbey, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,203, issued in 2006 and entitled “Water-in-oil emulsions with ethylene oxide groups, compositions, and methods”, discloses similar method as Mosbey, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,026,327.
Quay, United States Patent Application Publication 20120149761, dated 2012 and entitled “Nucleic Acid Molecules and Uses Thereof”, discloses a method of liposomal formulations RNAi molecules. The method includes (a) heating the phospholipid and the organic solvent system to about 60-80° C. in a vessel, dissolving the active ingredient, then adding any additional formulating agents, and stirring the mixture until complete dissolution is obtained; (b) heating the aqueous solution to 90-95° C. in a second vessel and dissolving the preservatives therein, allowing the mixture to cool and then adding the remainder of the auxiliary formulating agents and the remainder of the water, and stirring the mixture until complete dissolution is obtained; thus preparing the aqueous Subcomposition; (c) transferring the organic phase directly into the aqueous Subcomposition, while homogenizing the combination with a high performance mixing apparatus, in particular a high-shear mixer employing 3,000 to about 6,000 rpm; and (d) adding a viscosity enhancing agent to the resulting mixture while further homogenizing.
However, apparently, such known methods of making dietary supplement may not produce dietary supplements compositions with enhanced delivery matrix having increased bioavailability thereof when ingested by or administered to humans and animals.
The present invention has been made to overcome the drawbacks of the existing dietary supplements and methods of making dietary supplements. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide dietary supplements with enhanced delivery matrix and having increased bioavailability, and methods of making the same. According to the present invention, an example of dietary supplement composition includes ascorbates, reduced Glutathione, and phospholipids, as active ingredients.